(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moveable holder structure for the foot pedal of a drum, and in particular, to a holder structure having protruded lugs on an urging element formed with a long slot and having a moveable pressing block forming a circular protruded block corresponding to the protruded lugs. The structure allows a rapid combination with the edge of a drum and also reduces the cost of manufacturing.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 1, 2A and 2B show a conventional foot pedal 10 of a drum, and the pedal beats onto the surface of the drum (not shown) by means of a chain. The foot pedal 10 is mounted to the drum edge 40 of the big drum by means of a holding structure. The base seat 11 of the foot pedal 10 is pivotally mounted with a moveable urging element 12 which can move forward and backward. The urging element 12, corresponding to one end of the inner side of the foot pedal 10, is mounted with a locking blot 13, and the other end of the urging element 12 is provided with two corresponding protruded lugs 14 respectively having a pivotal hole 140. There is a pressing block 15 pivotally mounted in between the two protruded lugs 14, and the top of the pressing block 15 is extended with a protruded block 16 having a pivotal hole 160. A rivet 17 mounts in sequence into the protruded lugs 14 and the pivot holes 140, 160 of the pressing lugs 14 and the protruded block 16, and is then rivetted, such that the pressing block 15 is pivotally mounted to the urging element 12. When the user rotates the locking bolt 13 to urge against the base seat 11, the pressing block 15 and the base seat 11 of the other end of the urging element 12 are correspondingly fastened to the drum edge 40.
This conventional holding structure has the following drawbacks:
1) In combination of the pressing block 15, the pivotal hole 160 of the protruded block 16 has to be in alignment with the pivotal hole 140 of the protruded lug 14. Next, the rivet 17 passes through the protruded lugs 14 and the pressing block 15 and the end of the rivot 17 is opened to allow the pressing block 15 to pivotally mounted onto the urging element 12. The entire process of combination is complicated. Besides, after rivetting, it is not easy to be dismantled. PA1 2) It requires more materials, time and tools in order to combine the pressing block 15. Thus, the cost of combination is high and the time taken is comparatively longer. PA1 3) The pivotal holes 160, 140 of the protruded block 16 and the protruded lugs 14 are mounted by means of rivet. The size of the pivotal holes 160, 140 and the external diameter of the rivet 17 are of similar size without tolerance. If the pressing block 15 and the drum edge 40 are not in the located at the same level position, the pressing block 15 will press against the drum edge 40 at a single point. Thus, the holding force is affected and the drum edge 40 may be damaged. This will affect the sound output of the drum.